Animal Morphing
The power to use the abilities of animals. Technique of Animalia Manipulation. Variation of Biomorphing. Not to be confused with Animal Imitation. Also Called * Animal Form/Mimicry/Physiology/Shapeshifting * Animal Megamorphing/Metamorphosis/Metamorphing * Animality (Mortal Kombat) * Animorphing/Animorphism * Beast Within (Bayonetta) * Faunal Form/Morphing * Skinwalker Effect * Therianthropy Capabilities User with this ability either is or can transform into animals, whether partially or completely, as well as use the abilities, traits and appearance/physiology of animals by rearranging their own DNA structure. They are able to transform into animals that exist, alien animals and/or animals that are extinct, such as Dinosaurs. User may have this ability from an empty genetic code, allowing them to accept any form from which they have a DNA sample, others may be able to alter their form mentally and change just by seeing and mimicking animal features. Applications *Transform into animals. *Posses the special abilities of animals. Techniques *Animal Swarming Variations *Cnidarian Physiology *Deuterostome Physiology **Echinoderm Physiology **Vertabrate Physiology ***Fish Physiology ****Tetrapod Physiology *****Amphibian Physiology *****Mammalian Physiology ******Primate Physiology *******Human Physiology *****Reptilian Physiology ******Dinosaur Physiology *******Avian Physiology *Plankton Physiology *Protostome Physiology **Ecdysozoa Physiology ***Tardigrade Physiology ***Arthropod Physiology ****Arachnid Physiology ****Mandibulate Physiology *****Centipede Physiology *****Crustacean Physiology ******Insect Physiology **Mollusc Physiology ***Bivalvia Physiology ***Cephalopod Physiology ***Gastropoda Physiology **Worm Physiology *Sponge Physiology *Symbiote Physiology **Parasite Physiology Associations *Alien Physiology - Into extraterrestrial animals. *Animal Imitation *Animal Manipulation *Animal Mode *Animal Soul *Animal Transmutation *Animalia Manipulation *Beast Morphing *Biomorphing *Elemental Animal Physiology *Giant Animal Physiology *Mutated Beast Physiology *Mythical Bestiary *Shapeshifting *Spiritual Animal Physiology *Unicellular Mimicry Limitations *May have a limited selection of predetermined animal forms to take. *May require a visual memory or genetic sample of target animal through touch or assimilation. *Incapable to transform into inanimate objects, or anything else other than animals. *May take on memories or characteristics of morphed or assimilated animals. *May not maintain human mentality. *May not be able to speak in a human language. *May not be able to combine several animal forms. *May not be able to morph directly from one animal to another. *May not be able to completely change one's DNA. *May be vulnerable to Taming. *Staying long in specific form may affect users mind/thought processes and/or make it harder to return into original form. Known Users See Also: Animorphism. Comics Anime/Manga Gallery Twitch_Sofia_the_First.png|Twitch (Sofia the First) Hayley_turn_into_a_Werewolf.gif|Hayley (The Originals) turn into wolf form. 1mcgonagall.gif|Minerva McGonagall (Harry Potter) is a know Animagus that can morph herself into a cat. File:Sirius_Black_-_Grim.gif|Sirius Black (Harry Potter) dog metamorphomagi. Rata2.gif|Isis Zurca (Witches of East End) morphs into a rat. Gatowendypeque.gif|Wendy Beauchamp (Witches of East End) becomes a cat. Catiana.jpg|Tatiana Caban/Catiana (Marvel Comics) can take a form of animals after tasting their blood File:Tatiana_Cabian_(Earth-616)_0001.jpg|Tatiana Caban (Marvel Comics) emerges as her animalistic manifestation, Catiana. File:Narya_(Earth-616)_from_Wolverine_First_Class_Vol_1_5_0001.jpg|Narya/Snowbird (Marvel Comics) File:Meggan_transforms.jpg|Meggan Puceanu (Marvel Comics) File:Silverclaw_Maria_de_Guadalupe_Santiago_(Earth-616).png|Maria de Guadalupe Santiago/Silverclaw (Marvel Comics) Bear_Form.png|Bear Form (World of Warcraft) is the first shapeshift ability learned by a druid. beast-boy_super.jpg|Beast Boy (DC Comics) Beast Boy Tiger.jpg|Beast Boy (DC Comics) Changing into Tiger form animal-man_large.png|Animal Man (DC Comics) M2jake.jpg|Jake Berenson (Animorphs) M2rachel.jpg|Rachel Berenson (Animorphs) Tobias_Animorphs2011.png|Tobias Fangor (Animorphs) Tom_Berenson.jpg|Tom Berenson (Animorphs) marco.jpg|Marco (Animorphs) Yoruichi_Shihoin.jpg|Yoruichi Shihoin (Bleach) File:Devil_Fruits.png|Zoan Class Devil Fruit (One Piece) werewolf.jpg|Werewolf (Lost Tapes) Rat Shapeshifter.png|Lucy (Misfits) takes the form of a mouse. Lisanna cat.jpg|Lisanna Strauss (Fairy Tail) can use her Animal Soul magic to transform into animals. Lisanna_Bird.jpg|Lisanna in her bird form. Lisanna bird.jpg|Lisanna in her rabbit form. Lisanna fish.jpg|Lisanna in her fish form. Pedit.png|Inklings (Splatoon) can switch between a human form... Inkling Passing Through Grate.jpg|...and a squid form. File:Hero_Suit_(Splatoon).png|Agent 3 (Splatoon) Octoling.jpg|Similarly, Octolings (Splatoon) can switch between a human form... 800px-Octoling octopus form 2.png|...and an octopus form. Leonardo as changeling in the game Super Quest.jpg|Leonardo as a changeling in the game "Super Quest" (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2003 TV series), can transform to animals. Animan Puma Miraculous Ladybug.jpg|Animan (Miraculous Ladybug) SuperVampShapeshifting.png|New Vampires (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) transforming into bats, wolves, bees and panthers. Metamorphia_Dinosaur.jpg|Metamorphia (Sonic the Comic) in the form of an orange dinosaur. bayonettabeastwithin.jpg|Bayonetta (Bayonetta) and other Umbra Witches can transform into animal forms with their Beast Within ability. Version 6: Puss in Boots.jpeg|Babbo (Marchen Awakens Romance) turns into a powerful cat guardian when Ginta activates Version 6 - Puss in Boots. Merlin_official.jpg|Merlin (The Sword in the Stone) Vampirella Bat Form.jpg|Vampirella (Vampirella) transforming into a bat. Pantha.jpg|Pantha (Vampirella) was granted the ability to transform into a panther and half-panther form by the Ancient Egyptian god Ra. File:Maui_(Moana)_bird.gif|Maui (Moana) Beorn_hobbit.gif|Beorn (The Hobbit) Shantae Risky's Revenge - Shantae.jpg|Shantae (Shantae) is able to transform in a monkey, a elephant and a spider Extroyer (Max Steel).jpg|Extroyer (Max Steel) Magika No Kenshi To Shoukan Maou Volume 12.jpg|Regina Olympia Folnar (Swordsman of Magic Technique School and Summoned Vasreus) can transform into stronger versions of different kinds of animal. Pain & Panic Shapeshifting Into Worms.gif|Pain and Panic (Disney’s Hercules) Maggie Nelson.jpg|Maggie Nelson (Stan Lee's Mosaic) T-Girl.jpeg|Amazing T-Girl (Jackie Chan Adventures) Changerella.PNG|Changerella (Supernormel) Video Beast Boy's (Titans) transforming between human and tiger form Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Animal-Based Abilities Category:Mimicry Category:Organic Mimicry Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Fighting Power Category:Cellular Manipulation Category:Transmutation Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Physiology Category:Umbrella Powers Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries